Come Away To The Water
by OncerSwarekJateGrantGscout22
Summary: The charmings go for a swim. Just a lot of fluff and no curse... Because I just love fluff! THREE SHOT.
1. Chapter 1

**Come Away to the water**

**The charmings go for a swim. Just a lot of fluff and no curse... Because I just love fluff! TWO SHOT.**

"Snow?" James searched for his wife in the baby's nursery, Emma in tow. Snow sat on the rocker by the crib with baby Michael in her arms "Hey"

"Hello there" Snow looked up at them "What is it?"

"Well" James walked closer to her and leaned to kiss her lips "We were wondering if..."

"Let's go Mamma!" Emma said excitedly. Snow then noticed the way Emma was dressed. That could only mean one thing "Hot Mamma!"

Snow laughed at the remark "Eager for a swim, are we?" James smirked at her "I would love to baby but..." Emma pouted "What about Michael?"

"We'll take him with us" James said taking the baby from him. He gurgled at the sudden change of height "It would be like a giant bath"

"With no soap!" Emma said "Please Mamma!" Snow smiled at Emma and then both her daugther and husband gave her that look that was just them that made her say yes.

"You know I can't refuse when you look at me like that" Snow stood up and picked Emma up "Let's go then" James and Emma looked at each other in sign of victory.

"Your carriage awaits then" James said as they made their way outside. Gilbert was expecting them "I just thought you wouldn't want to ride, given we have the children"

Snow smiled at him as he offered her his free hand and she climbed inside with Emma still with her arms around her neck. He then climbed inside next to her "Now what would I do without you?"

* * *

After a few minutes of traveling they came into a clearing and James stopped the carriage handing Michael back to Snow "I think it would be better if we walked from here" Snow smirked at him. This was their private place.

"As you wish sir" Gilbert smiled "I would be coming for you later, I presume?" James smiled.

"Yes" The prince looked back at his wife and children "Just before nightfall"

Gilbert simply bowed and waited for the Royal family to make their way into the path to ride away "You would never let them know were we are going are you?" Snow said totting Michael.

"Then it wouldn't be much of a secret now, would it?" James smirked and Emma nodded.

"Certainly not Charming" Snow said adoringly. Suddenly Emma broke into a run having James chase affter her "You two better slow down!" Snow called after them.

"Got you!" James caught up with Emma and swept her up making them both fall down. Snow caught with them a moment later just to hear them laugh.

"You too are relentless" Snow beamed at them "Come on now, before we lose daylight"

"Yes ma'm" James chuckled and picked Emma up "Lead the way"

* * *

**There is the first part... what did you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Come Away to the water**

**The charmings go for a swim. Just a lot of fluff and no curse... Because I just love fluff! TWO SHOT.**

Chapter 2:

"Emma!" Snow called after the little girl after she had ran off again "Come back!"

"You'll think she would have stopped by now" James said catching his breath "She's fine, Snow"

"I just don't like her being near the water by herself" Snow said handing him Michael and walking to where Emma had stopped. For a split second Snow thought Emma would start running again.

"She not even there yet" James said placing bouncing the baby as they walked "Would you try and be more cheerful?"

"I am cheerful" Snow snorted "I just don't want her to get hurt"

"She won't" James assured her "Now come on, let's hurry" He offered her his free hand "If only we would have a magic carpet"

"Thinking big now, are we Charming?" Snow mocked him "Oh"

James ceased an eyebrow at her "What now?"

"James" Snow said "I do remember you said we were going swimming..."

"Yes?" James lifted Michael to the air making him giggle "And?"

"Well" Snow said blushing "I didn't even bring... well I am most certainly not dressed for water, after all you dragged me out so fast I completely forgot"

James let out a chocked laugh "You are a princess alright" Snow turned and rolled her eyes. "Why in the world would you need proper clothing to go swimming?" Snow smacked him on the arm "Careful dear... I might not be wearing an armor"

"Shut up!" Snow said "You might have been raised on a farm..." James's expression hardened "I just mean.."

"Playing that card, are we?" James answered back smiling and Snow let out a sigh in relief "Well I wouldn't expect you to be so demanding after the way we met"

"Mamma!" Emma called out "Daddy!" Snow and James exchanged a glance and finally stopped as they reached Emma. The waterfall was there as they remembered it.

"Careful Emma" James said. "Wait for me" James stepped carefully coming closer to the edge of the stream. Michael still secured in his arms.

"Come quick daddy!" Emma smiled widely "Come on!" James eyed Snow and she demanded he give her their son back before something bad happened.

"Here" James handed Michael back to his wife. Snow watched as both James and Emma took off their shoes and tip toed on the water for a moment "Need a little help there Your Highness?" He called out

"Come on mummy!" Emma bagged "Come with us!"

"I don't think she's that fun anymore Emma" James said playfully "Maybe she is just turning boring" James's smile was wide from all the nagging but Snow was staring at him as if she was thinking of some clever come back. Emma looked at both her parents in anticipation.

"What do you say Michael?" Snow whispered to the little boy with deep blue eyes "Should we show them who they are messing with?" Snow walked slowly closer to James, practically shielding Michael "There, are you happy"

"Well" James planted a kiss on her lips and she closed her eyes "Not quite just yet"

"Now what?" She said annoyed and he took off the simple white fabric shirt that covered his chest "Oh, no!"

"What?" James said tossing it aside "It's easy to get ready for swimming...see?"

"Boys!" Snow giggled "You always think you have it so easy" James smiled and made his way back to her. He quickly wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer "And you think us girls are so easy to be swept off our feet" James turned back to wink at Emma who laughed quietly. James crashed his lips into hers.

"Fine" he said breaking apart "Don't come inside, but it's not me you'll be disappointing"

"Aren't you a real prince charming?" Snow glanced at Emma who gave her sad puppy eyes.

"So I've been told" James said playfully.

"Using your daughter against me?" Snow said pretending to be hurt "That is so low"

"So..." James said huskily kissing her cheek "Charge me with manipulation"

"You know what?" Snow pushed him away "I just might, here" Michael begged to switch arms "You just wait Emma" Snow told her daughter "We are going to teach the boys not to play us" Emma's eyes lighted up as Snow was only left on her under cloth. James smirked at her.

"Hey Michael" James looked at his son who smiled widely "Watch this" James stepped a bit forward and as Snow was standing at the edge of the water, he just gave her a little push making her fall inside "Sh..."

"James!" Snow roared "You are dead!" Emma jumped into the water now that Snow was inside and reached for her mom "You are so dead!"

"Is that a threat?" James asked "Careful now dear"

"You are so lucky to be holding my baby or you would be seriously hurt... Your Highness" James covered his mouth as if he was scared. receiving another pouted glance from his wife.

If only she could get him.

* * *

**There is part two! Hope you liked it! Next one.. water... and the Charmings**


	3. Chapter 3

**Come Away to the water**

**The charmings go for a swim. Just a lot of fluff and no curse... Because I just love fluff! THREE SHOT.**

Chapter 3:

"James" Snow said swimming slowly to the edge of the water, her husband eyeing her suspiciously "Now you will pay for doing that! That's no way of treating a lady..."

"I am sorry" James said sincerely "I couldn't resist"

"I see" Snow said "Then I won't resist you sleeping somewhere else tonight" James's face was stone like. Emma had her arms wrapped around her mother's neck "Unless.."

"Snow..." James said "Come on, it was just as innocent as..."

"Charming?" Snow said suppressing a laugh from his reaction "Close your mouth and get inside already" James smirked

* * *

Once James got inside slowly holding Michael up in the air "Guess this is not that bad after all.." He made the baby's toes touch the water slowly and Michael pouted.

"Give him here" Snow said and then turned to Emma "Now angel why don't you swim a bit towards daddy?" Emma looked unsure and waved her head.

"Come on Emm" James encouraged her "I got you" Emma bit her lip and then took a deep breath letting go of her mother, James reached for her hand as soon as she moved in his direction "There you go great job" Emma beamed at him.

"I did it Mamma!" she said exitedly. Snow smirked back "Yay!"

"Yes you did" Snow said proudly "Such a big girl"

"Oh" James kissed Emma's wet cheek "Please not that much"

"Feeling nostalgic, dear?" Snow leaned to kiss him. Both children squeezed between them "Don't worry"

"About?" James asked amused. Emma smiled widely at her dad "What are you implying?" Snow leaned to kiss him on the cheek now "I am not worried, she is still young, aren't you sweet pea?"

"Yes!" Emma said "But I am also a big girl daddy!" Snow smiled when James rolled his eyes.

"Fair enough" James agreed leaning against a rock. Emma still clutched safely in his arms "Let's see it then, why would you say if we practiced a bit?" Emma smiled at him but then turned to Snow for reassurance. Snow nodded. James and Emma parted a bit farther and tried some kicks and simple merging and diving. Snow's eyes followed them adoringly as she totted Michel who was now more used to the water. She cheered Emma and once in a while stole a kiss or two from her husband.

"She's gettting the hang of it" James whispered to Snow as Emma was now by herself a few yards away counting as she kicked the water "She's a quck study"

"Much like yourself Charming" Snow said as she remembered that one time that she had taught him to swim properly, well more like she tried.

"I guess I was" James smiled kissing her on the lips and taking Michael from her "How is my little guy doing?"

"Not so giggling" Snow pointed out "Maybe he is too young"

"He begs to differ" James nudged her arm "Look at that" Michael was now trying to catch the water with his hand and giggled as he made it splash. He looked up at James their matching eyes locked as if he was searching for some kind of aproval. James just kissed his nose making him laugh.

"Daddy!" Emma called out "I am tired now!" Snow turned to her husband.

"Duty is calling" Snow said "I'll go" James kept looking at Michael lost in his deep gaze.

The rest of the day went smoothly as they lost track of time and began to get hungry. "Just in time" James shook his wet hair and put on his white shirt and shoes "Here"He covered Snow and the children with a blanket that, like the towels had been stashed since the last time they had been here.

"You think of everything don't you Charming?" Snow pulled him closer to him "But really.. that cannot be hygienic"

"They were cleaned" James said "I made sure of it"

"Okay" Snow said pleased "Still, we could have made a nice picnic"

"Maybe we will" James carried Emma who had fallen asleep from all the excitement as Snow held Michael, both of them clearly exhausted "Next time, you and me"

"That sounds nice" Snow traced her hand along the scar on his chin "And maybe have another swimming lesson?" She said playfully...They froze as they heard Gilbert clear his throat as they kissed a bit too, passionate.

"Right on time" James said firmly "Very good"

"Thank you sir" Gilbert bowed "I must say I had a good feeling you would be exhausted by now" Gilbert smiled at both of them "Seeing the little ones had a day" He glanced at the sleeping children "I hope you did too"

"We did" Snow leaned her head on James shoulder and Gilbert opened the carriage door "Thank you"

* * *

"I could stay like this forever" Snow said as they watched Michael sleep "Just looking at him"

"Then we would starve" James joked making her roll her eyes "I know what you mean"

"Emma was down in a second" Snow countered "As soon as her head hit the pillow" James smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I could do the same" James said tiredly "What do you say we do?" Snow smiled and they both kissed Michael again and then retrieved to their chambers

* * *

"Charming" Snow said as they got ready for bed "About that swimming lesson?"

"Yes?" James said as he sat next to her on the bed "What about it?"

"I was thinking..." Snow bit her lip. He understood quickly where she was going with the conversation "Just kiss me"

"Gladly" He crashed his lips into hers making her fall back on the bed "Wait" He said breaking the contact "What about sleep?"

"Are you really that tired?" Snow smirked kissing his neck "I can stop if you want me too"

"On second thought..." James smirked seductively "I might take a theoretical swimming lesson now, and besides, who needs to sleep, I will when I die"

"Yes you will" Snow giggled "I love you so much"

"I love you too, more than my own life" James said sweetly cupping her face in his hands "And I must thank you my love"

Snow ceased an eyebrow "For?"

"For loving me" James said sweetly and rubbed his nose against hers "And giving me, two beautiful children and a life I could have never dreamed of" Snow felt tears coming out.

"And I thank you" Snow said adoringly "For finding me"

* * *

**Last chapter! Hope you liked it! More Snowing fluff might come soon! Thank you so much to everyone! **


End file.
